


[Podfic] An (Un)fortunate Haunting

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), kylonaberrie, litrapod (litra), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Ridiculous, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/kylonaberrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “I refuse to listen to hallucinations.”“I AM NOT A HALLUCINATION!”[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] An (Un)fortunate Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An (Un)fortunate Haunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477491) by [Kooriicolada (WHM_Koorii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Koorii/pseuds/Kooriicolada), [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/An%20Unfortunate%20Haunting.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [An (Un)fortunate Haunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477491)

 **Authors:** [Kooriicolada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Koorii/pseuds/Kooriicolada) & [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi)

 **Selected By:** [GodofLaundryBaskets ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)

**Reader:** [kylonaberrie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/kylonaberrie)

**Audio Editing:** [Litra ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)

**Cover Art:** [semperfiona ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona)

**Music & Effects:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Follow You" - CHVRCHES

 **Length:** 28 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/An%20Unfortunate%20Haunting.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/An%20\(Un\)fortunate%20Haunting.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
